paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Chains
Chains is a playable character. A 10-year military veteran, he wears a white, blue, and pink mask, and is voiced by Howard Thompson. In Payday 2, Chains is 37 years old. In Payday 2 and the Web Series, he's portrayed by Damion Poitier. According to Bain, he has just recently acquired and decrypted several classified FBI files regarding the background and criminal history of Dallas along with Wolf, Hoxton, and himself. The files are being put together for an upcoming release. http://www.overkillsoftware.com/crimefest/ Background ''PAYDAY: The Heist In his childhood he was in and out of foster homes and Juvenile detention Centers. Always eager to test his limits and challenge death, Chains went after the most extreme component within the Navy, the U.S. Navy SEALs. He got there, but his itchy trigger finger and generally unreliable personality caused him to get kicked out fairly fast. Chains left the Navy and went into the world of merc troops, offering his military expertise to the highest bidder. On the open market, he was paired up with all the scum of the earth and sent on missions to all four corners of the world. Soon, the majority of Chains' acquaintances were criminals who came and went in the merc teams, either doing robberies and kidnappings as a change from the fighting, or the other way around. Chains, always looking for a new adrenaline fix, was quickly swept into this way of living. Chains maintains the military lingo he was taught during his time in the Military. He has reached 35 years of age and has cheated death so many times now that he considers himself invincible, and he often challenges current threats to try to kill him. PAYDAY 2 Two years later, after the entire crew have moved to Washington D.C. Chains continued his crime spree alongside Dallas and Wolf, along with a new member who joined and took over the mantle of Hoxton. According to the CrimeFest description of the new hitman John Wick, Chains and Wick were former comrades during their time in the military. Apparently Wick has just resurfaced after a time of "going dark" to lend Chains (and his buddies) a hand. In the John Wick introduction trailer, Chains is seen holding a blonde woman in one of his safehouses. This probably hints at Chains having a girlfriend or lover. The same woman also addresses him by name, Nicholas. Trivia General * During development, the following nicknames were scrapped: Grizzly, Deadlift, Brick Wall, and Alcatraz.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30863329&postcount=1 * Chains wears a white-pinstripe suit during heists, regardless of armor. * During development, Sony's game testers believed that the name "Chains" could be considered racist because of the United States' history of slavery. Overkill contemplated changing the spelling to "Chanes" or "Chaynes", but ultimately decided that the name was being over interpreted.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30863329&postcount=1 * Chains gets his nickname from the hardened military lifestyle he once occupied. * Each character was originally named by nationality, and Chains appears as "Spanish" or "Chilean" in the game files. * Chains will sometimes talk in third person. * Chains is the second oldest member of the crew after Dallas. PAYDAY: The Heist * Chains' voice actor, Howard Thompson, also voices the Jamaican drug dealer in Panic Room.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30886186&postcount=35 * Chains is depicted as the "Support" in the "Upgrades" menu. PAYDAY 2 * Chains is depicted as the "Enforcer" in ''PAYDAY 2. ** ''He can be seen wielding a M1014 on the background of this skill tree. *Chains, along with Dallas, can be seen wielding a Heckler & Koch M416 in the first episode of the webseries. During the opening of the first episode he can be seen adjusting the rear sight while briefing on the van. **Strangely, his M416 is replaced by a M4A1 when the police assaults the bank vault, although this is likely a continuity error, as it is not uncommon for film producers to mix up weapons of the same design in-between different scenes. * In the Web Series, Chains appears to be younger and he lacks the scar on his head. ** Like Dallas, Chains simply could have gone through a character re-design, with a new actor lending his likeness to the character. * When throwing a grenade in PAYDAY 2, Chains can say "Surprise, motherf**ker" - referring to "Dexter" * Before putting on his mask in PAYDAY 2, Chains can say "Walk through the valley, shadow of death, et cetera et cetera" - referencing Psalm 23:4 of the Bible'', perhaps also referencing the film Pulp Fiction. References Gallery PD2 Chains.png|Chains as depicted in the Skills menu. Chainsweb.png|Chains as played by actor Damion Poitier in the webseries. Chains.jpg|Chains in PAYDAY: The Heist. Video Masks Clowns Chains.png|Clown Beeef Chains.png|Beeef Alienware Chains.png|Alienware Presidential Chains.png|Presidential Golden Chains.png|Golden Infected Chains.png|Infected Troll Chains.png|Troll Soundtrack Chains.png|Soundtrack Halloween Chains.png|Halloween Vyse Chains.png|Vyse's Secret Chains.png|Secret End of the World Chains.png|End of the World Category:Characters Category:Characters (Payday 2)